


Stony One Shots

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Couch Cuddles, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: AliensAliens as far as he could see. He was terrified, but he couldn't give up now, the city needed him.He flew a nuke up in a wormhole, without a second thought. Steve watched as he disappeared.'Stark, you know that's a one-way trip'Steve watched as the portal closed, and Steve watched as his friend fell down, down, and crashed. He heard the sickening crack as the suit hit the ground. He stumbled to where he knew his friend lay, his legs feeling numb.He had to take the one-way trip.





	1. The Battle of New York

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Wattpad, you can find it at MarvelBishes; Marvellous One Shots.  
> This is my first story here on ao3, so thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Aliens.

All around him were aliens, as far as the eye could see. There were aliens flooding the skies, on top of buildings, swarming the streets of New York.

Women screamed. Children cried. People running for their lives through the Alien crowded streets, trying to find a safe place- any place where they could hide.

Tony realized all of this while he floated in the air. He turned his head up the wormhole where aliens were still flooding out. He was terrified, yes. But he couldn't stop now, not while the world needed him.

He looked around for anything to close the hole with, shooting down some aliens whilst doing so. He saw Nat on the roof, holding Loki's scepter with the Mind Stone. From the looks of things, it seemed they'd found a way to close it.

But then there was the nuke.

He had no idea why people would fire a nuke at the city while the heroes were trying to save it, but that didn't matter. He had a plan.

"Guys, I found a way," he heard Romanoff say through his earpiece, confirming his theory. "I can close it!"

"Do it!" Steve immediately responded.

"Wait," Tony cut in before she could close it. "I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow. And I know just where to put it." He shut out the voices of his teammates and focused all his attention on getting the nuke up, aiming at the big hole in the sky.

He vaguely registered Steve's voice saying; "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," but he didn't respond. He knew this was a one-way trip, he knew there was no way back. Not like any of them will mind, they'll probably not even notice I'm gone 'till their stuff is out-dated, they can't afford the home I gave them anymore and they start losing battles because of lack of both.

"Sir, shall I call Miss. Potts?" JARVIS shook him out of his thoughts, concern lacing his voice. It reminded Tony again just how proud he was of his AI, that he'd evolved so much. Tony appreciated everything JARVIS had done for him, he was the reason he was still sane. Or, relatively sane. He owed him so much, but mostly he was thankful for the friend he had been.

"Might as well," Tony answered his question, a sudden lump in his throat. A picture of Pepper appeared in front of him, and he found it nice to see an old friend as he went, even if she wasn't the one. Him. It wasn't him, but he knew it would have never been him. 

The call was never answered, and it was too late now, too. He was through the portal, the wormhole to space. The call disappeared, and JARVIS was gone too. He was still gripping the nuke tightly, steering it in the right direction. He saw the mother ship, and he let go. He watched as the missile quickly made its way through space, until it exploded against the ship, completely destroying it. Tony wasn't 100% sure it would destroy all the aliens, but at least it didn't destroy the city. With that thought, he closed his eyes, and let himself fall.

\--

"Come on, Stark..." Natasha watched the wormhole intensely, the portal Iron Man had just disappeared in.

From the ground, Steve and Thor watched as all the aliens fell down, dead. But when they looked up, Stark was nowhere to be seen. Steve closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was not something he wanted to do, and he knew he was going to feel guilty for this his entire life.

"Close it."

Natasha pressed the scepter in the beam and watched how the wormhole slowly closed, with still no sign of a gold and red armor. It was like all of New York was holding their breath, no sound was heard as the portal became smaller and smaller, and all hope fled Steve's body. He looked down at the destroyed street under his feet, guilt already forming in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't I just wait a few minutes longer?

"There!" he heard Thor shout from beside him. His head snapped up, and there it was. A gold and red figure fell down from the last piece of the wormhole.

"Son of a guy," he mumbled, not believing he'd actually just done that. But fear crept back up when he realized something.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said, realizing the same thing. He swung his hammer around, as the Hulk jumped up a building to catch him. 

But the big, green guy suddenly froze mid-air, and he fell down, quickly turning back into Bruce Banner. Thor grumbled but shot off to catch him.

That left Tony to tumble to his death.

The armor kept tumbling down, and before Thor could swing his hammer again to catch him, the suit hit the pavement with full force. Steve stumbled back when he heard the sickening cracking of the pavement, or what he hoped was the pavement, as their teammate hit the ground.

The world fell silent around him, he didn't hear his teammates anymore, didn't hear the screams from civilians, the sounds of police cars. He numbly stumbled over to the spot where he knew his fallen teammate was, dropping his shield in the process.

Please, please don't let him be dead. Please, I had so much I still had to tell him...

He mindlessly pushed a car aside, knowing Stark was behind there, somewhere-

His thoughts were cut off as he caught sight of the Iron Man armor, laying a few feet away. He whimpered as he stumbled towards it, falling down next to the armor as his knees gave away. The suit was in the middle of the street, the fall having left a small crater. The armor was completely busted up, and the arc reactor had lost its usual blue color.

Thor landed beside him with Bruce, the latter falling on his knees beside him. Bruce put his hand on the arc reactor and commanded JARVIS to eject, and the armor practically spit Tony out, the man rolling on his side next to the suit. Thor pushed it aside and carefully rolled his teammate on his back. Tears gathered in Steve's eyes when he saw him. His face was bleeding from multiple deep cuts, and blood was gushing from a big wound on his head. One leg looked broken, and his arm lay in a strange position. Steve didn't doubt there were more injuries they couldn't detect yet. The thought wasn't pleasant, considering that he already looked more than broken.

"He-he needs a hospital!" Bruce exclaimed from beside him, his shaking hands hovering above Tony's chest, as if he wasn't sure if he could touch it without the injured man completely falling apart.

Rage suddenly bubbled up inside of Steve. If Bruce would've just stayed as the Hulk, he could have caught him. If he didn't decide to fall midair, Tony would've never hit the ground like he had now.

He stood up, looking down at Banner with pure rage in his eyes.

"Cap, what are you doing?" Bruce asked, confused and, quite frankly a little scared. Steve looked very intimidating, especially since Bruce was still down in a sitting position. "Cap, come on- He needs a hospital!"

"He wouldn't need it if you didn't transform back into you." Steve spat with disgust. Bruce was taken back, he'd never seen the Captain like this.

"Cap," he tried again, but the soldier cut him off.

"No. You don't get to talk. If you had just caught him, he would be okay." He said, hands clenched in fists.

"Cap, I'm not the one to blame." Bruce said calmly. Steve suddenly smiled, and Bruce wasn't sure he liked this more.

"You're right," he said. "You're not, I'm sorry." he turned to Thor. "It's his."

Thor looked up from where he was trying to find a way to move Tony to some sort of hospital without injuring the man further, when he heard Steve's voice turn to him. He quickly stood up from where he had been crouched down.

"My apologies, Son of Rogers, but I could only choose one. I realize now that I have made the wrong choice as Dr. Banner would have survived the fall. But it is too late now, and the Man of Iron needs our help, before he dies here anyway." 

Steve looked down, willing the anger to go away. He pushed it back the best he could, and slowly walked over to where their fallen teammate lay. He carefully crouched down, putting two fingers in Tony's blood covered neck. He felt relief wash over him as he felt a pulse, albeit a small one. He didn't look up as he commanded;

"Thor, take his armor." Thor complied, and Steve carefully picked up the limp body of his friend, carrying him over to where Clint and Natasha waited with a quinjet. He didn't talk and didn't leave Tony's side until they carried him into intensive care, and he was left alone in the overcrowded hallways.

\--

Four months.

That's how long it had been since the battle of New York.

That's how long Tony had been in a coma.

And that's how long Steve had been waiting for him to wake up again.

"Steve?" A small voice called out for him from the door of the small hospital room. Steve knew who it was. It was the same person as yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. And basically every day for months. But Steve just didn't want to talk, and especially not with him.

So he did what he had done every time that voice had come and called out to him; he stayed silent, unmoving from the spot beside the hospital bed which had been Tony's for four months now.

Four months...

The voice usually went away after a few minutes of silence, and Steve didn't want it to stay either. He just wanted to be here, alone, waiting for Tony to wake up. Waiting for him to open his beautiful brown eyes, cracking some stupid joke whilst smirking at him. God, he missed that smirk.

This time, however, the voice didn't leave. Instead, footsteps approached the bed. Steve tensed up, ready to act if necessary.

Bruce carefully lay a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I really am. I don't know why I changed back into me, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad about it myself."

Steve shook his head. He'd had it all wrong, of course it wasn't Bruce's fault.

"Don't blame yourself. I lashed out, I was scared I-" he sighed, running a hand over his face. "I told him- I warned him it wasn't safe. That it was a one way trip, he couldn't come back."

Now it was Bruce who shook his head.

"He knew that. And he also knew it was the only way to save a whole city. He did what he had to do."

Steve sighed. He knew it was true, he just didn't like it... why Tony?

He didn't even know why it hurt him so much. Maybe the fact that the others didn't even seem to care... They hadn't visited, hadn't even bothered to send a card. He could already picture them sitting in the living room in Tony's tower, the one Tony had provided for them. Why didn't they even check on him?

"Steve, I think you should let go, he has enough injuries as it is, no need to add a broken hand to it."

Steve startled at Bruce's voice. He noticed he was squeezing Tony's hand way too hard at his angry thoughts, and he quickly let go of it, looking at his friend's face. Nothing had changed, he hadn't even stirred at the harsh touch. He sighed, taking the hand softly back in his.

"Please," he whispered. "Please wake up..."

\--

Next morning Bruce came back to find Steve fast asleep, his head on Tony's chest. He thought about waking him up and moving him home, but he decided against it. Steve had barely slept the past 4 months, being in the hospital every day and almost every night. He deserved this rest.

He sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, grabbing a book to keep them both company. He sneaked a couple glances every now and then, just to check. They looked peaceful, even though they both really looked like crap.

Steve looked exhausted, and a frown still etched on his face, even in his sleep. Tony was as white as the sheets he was lying on, looking equally as exhausted. Only, there was no frown on his face. In fact, there was nothing on his face but cuts and bruises. The tube he was breathing through was too big and scary for Bruce's liking, even though he'd seen it multiple times in his time as a doctor. It was just different, seeing it on his friend.

He didn't like it.

It was quiet for a few hours, no sound except the breathing tube and the steady breathing of the Captain, accompanied by the heart monitor could be heard in the small hospital room. The steady beeping was relaxing, and Bruce felt himself drift off a little.

That was until the beeping went faster. Bruce didn't really notice it at first, but it kept increasing. Once Banner took notice of it, he jumped up, his book hitting the ground a bit too loud, waking up Steve. He looked at him through tired eyes. Bruce couldn't get out a sound, panicking. So he just pointed to the heart monitor.

Now, Steve wasn't exactly a 21st century man; he had no idea how most of the technology worked. But he did understand that this machine was beeping too fast, and that that didn't mean anything good. He jumped up, letting go of Tony's hand to yell for help in the hallways.

Bruce noticed how the moment Steve had let go, the heart monitor only increased faster, as if Tony felt it. It was strange, to say the least, but Bruce didn't have time to think anything of it. Doctors ran in the room, scanning the different machines in the room and taking notes. The two men were pushed out of the room, and before they knew it they stood in front of a closed door.

Bruce knew they weren't going to be allowed back in anytime soon, so he led the super soldier back to the tower.

"Go get some rest," he said. "We'll know more tomorrow." Steve just nodded numbly, walking back to his room. Bruce sighed, running a hand down his face. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep his worry off. But he knew he couldn't.

He walked through the large building, knowing exactly where to go. He opened the door to a small room where the team was waiting for him.

"Let's get down to business."

\--

The first thing Steve did the next day, was checking his newly acquired phone for any updates on Tony. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the text from Bruce, saying Tony was fine. Or, as fine as he could be in a coma, of course.

He quickly got ready, had some quick breakfast and was on his way to the hospital. He decided to take it easy, knowing the hospital would call if anything changed. Or rather, the hospital would call Bruce, and Bruce would call him.

But he arrived with no call from either, and he quickly raced up the stairs to the room he now knew all too well. But when he arrived, the room was empty.

Steve immediately panicked. He ran back into the hallway, stopping a nurse who was walking by.

"Ma'am, do you know where Tony Stark is?" He asked, his blue eyes desperate. "I checked his room, he wasn't there."

The woman looked at him for a moment before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Um, yeah." She said, turning to point into the hallway. "They moved him a few floors down, room number 107."

"Thank you," Steve said before running off to find room number 107.

When he arrived, all the anxiety fled his body. Tony was looking way better, the big tube no longer covering half of his face. He was still hooked up to some machines, but way less than before.

Steve sighed and walked into the room, sitting down in the vacant chair next to the bed. He looked at Tony's face, the cuts and bruises still there, but also some color that hadn't been there before.

He sat like that for a few minutes, before grabbing Tony's hand again, just like he had done the past four months. Oh, how he wished that hand would hold his, to squeeze back. Now, they just lay limp in his bigger ones.

"You scared me pretty bad, you know." Steve chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't talk a lot when he visited Tony, but he figured that hearing the sound of a gentle voice might wake him up. He hoped so.

He talked about his day. About the fun things he'd done lately, and how he wished Tony'd been there, too. In the end, tears had gathered in his eyes, as he stroke back some hair from Tony's forehead.

"You have to wake up, Tony..." He muttered with a soft voice. "You know you can't stay here forever, people need you." He hesitated for a moment before adding; "I need you,"

When nothing happened, the tears finally fell. He held Tony's hand against his lips as he closed his eyes, holding the rough hand in his own two, bigger hands.

"Come on, please show me those brown eyes again..." He pleaded, bowing his head and holding the limp hand against his forehead.

He quickly opened his eyes again as he heard the heart monitor speed up again.

"No, not again..." He pleaded to no one in particular, more tears flooding down. "Please, not again..."

But it didn't speed up any further. Instead, he heard a small grunt from below him. He looked down to see Tony's head falling to the side, a painful frown on his face.

And blue eyes met brown.

\--

"Okay, we got everything?" Bruce asked, going down his list. Clint darted through the room, a big grin on his face as he hung up some more decorations.

"We better, I think you'll actually Hulk out on me if I forget anything." He answered with a smirk.

"Shut up, they're coming!" Natasha said, walking into the room. Bruce quickly put his clipboard away and stood next to Thor as they waited for the elevator to come up.

"I really think you should use the wheelchair, Tony." Steve said as he and Tony waited in the elevator. Tony gave him a tired grin.

"I'm not the old man here," he said, and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. Tony looked him over.

"You look good though," he said, an honesty in his brown eyes as Steve looked at him.

"Really?" He asked, willing the blush to go away. Something sparkled in Tony's beautiful- um, brown, just brown eyes.

"Yeah, for a hundred year-old," he said with a slight shrug of his good shoulder. Steve laughed, he should've seen that coming.

The elevation doors opened with a ding, and Steve held Tony's arm to steady him as they walked out.

Tony looked up to see his teammates standing in a decorated room, a cheesy, barely readeble 'welcome back Tony' sign hanging behind them.

Tony was speechless as he saw how much work they'd put into it. He looked back at his teammates with a stunned look.

"You- you did this for me?" He asked, an unbelieving look in his hazel eyes. Thor gave him a beaming smile as he spread his arms.

"Why, of course! Friend Anthony, we have been awaiting your safe return as we wished to give you a warm welcome." He said, clapping his arm on Tony's shoulder. Tony winced, his eyes screwed shut as his face contorted in a pained expression.

"Thanks, Thor." He managed to say, gripping Steve's arm tightly. Steve held him steady, shooting Thor a look. The god looked guilty, ready to apologize. Bruce stepped in before he could, however, giving Tony a friendly smile.

We're really sorry for the lack of visits, but I figured you'd want to recover without a lot of people around you all the time." He said. He gave Steve a knowing look. "Figured Steve would be enough."

Tony gave him a smile of appreciation.

Natasha stepped forward, leading the two men to stand under the sign. Clint quickly caught on to what she what she was doing and flashed her a grin. He stepped closer to the two under the sign.

"Now, kiss." He said softly, pushing the two men closer together. Steve's face turned completely red. Tony laughed, burying his face in Steve's shoulder in, what was it, embarrassment?

The others started cheering, yelling 'kiss kiss kiss' like little kids. Steve looked down at Tony, about to say he didn't have to, when the genius pressed their lips together.

Steve was shocked, yes. But that didn't keep him from happily kissing back. Tony broke the kiss too soon for Steve's liking, laughing awkwardly. Steve quickly put his hands on Tony's cheeks, pulling him in for another, longer kiss.

He felt the happiness flood through him when he felt Tony not hesitate a second to return the gesture.


	2. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are dating. They're just normal guys, not Avengers. They're happy, but Tony's father, Howard, doesn't like it that Tony's dating a guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so happy to see that people like my story! Thank's to everyone who read and a special thanks to the ones who left Kudos! Make sure to comment what you think of the stories I post here. Again, this story can also be found on Wattpad, @MarvelBishes.
> 
> Have fun reading, and please comment, I love reading your reactions!

Steve walked around the house, cleaning things up here and there. His mom looked at him with a surprised smile on her face. 

"Not that I'm complaining," she started. "But what's all this for?"

Steve turned to his mother, a bright smile on his face.

"Tony's coming over," he said, practically glowing. The two had only known each other for about 7 months and had been dating for only 6, but they really did love each other. And Mrs. Rogers knew that.

"Oh, goody, it was about time I got to finally meet him!" She exclaimed happily. She'd heard a lot about the young man, but she'd never been able to actually see him. All she knew was that his name was Tony and that he was good looking, according to Steve.

"Please, mom... Don't embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, would you?" Steve said, but a smile was still on his lips.

When the bell rang not even 5 minutes later, Steve didn't know how fast to open the door. He was ready to greet his boyfriend with a smile and a big hug, but he froze once he saw him.

"Tony, what happened?" he asked, his hand on his mouth. His boyfriend had a huge black eye, some blood still dripping down the left side of his face. He didn't say anything as his shoes suddenly seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. Steve quickly pulled him inside, out of the chilly fall weather. He winced when he saw Tony limping a bit, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Steve closed the door and looked Tony over again. He looked horrible. There was blood on his clothes, his black eye looked fresh and he was obviously trying not to put any weight on his right leg. He was still not looking at Steve as he tried not to show how bad it hurt.

"Oh, Tony..." Steve said, holding the smaller man's shoulders. At that moment, Steve's mother walked in.

"Steve? I bought some snacks for you and- Oh!" she dropped whatever she had in her hands when she saw the scene. She immediately rushed over to look at his injuries.

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked, eyeing the black eye.

She quickly ran into the kitchen to get a first aid kit. Steve turned back to his boyfriend, who looked rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small voice. "I didn't mean to scare you, I-I just..." He trailed off, biting his lip to keep the tears in.

"Oh Tony," Steve said, pulling him in for a hug. "You don't have to be sorry for that. We just care about you, okay?"

"Yeah, that's gonna take some getting used to..." Tony said, trying to crack a joke. But the only thing that cracked was his voice as silent tears made their way down his face. Steve felt his shirt getting wet and tightened his grip on Tony, closing his eyes and taking in the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

They only pulled away so that Steve's mother could take a look at the black eye, but Steve stayed right by Tony's side. Mrs. Rogers muttered things under her breath as she cleaned the wound. Once it was clean, she went to the leg.

Tony's ankle was swollen and blue, but luckily not broken. She carefully wrapped it up to support it and ordered for him to 'take it easy, young boy, or I'm gonna make you'. And Tony wasn't really in the mood to find out her dark side.

It made a feeling of jealousy creep up inside him, that feeling of wanting something like this. An overprotective mom who actually cared about her kid, and wasn't away 24/7 on some lame business trip all the time.

"Now, boy." Tony was startled from his thought by Mrs. Rogers' stern voice. "Care to explain how you managed to accomplish this?"

Both the Rogers' were looking at him now, and he tried not to curl into himself as he felt their questioning stares directed at him. He sighed and mumbled something.

"Sorry, dear. I'm not getting any younger here, I'm afraid you're gonna have to speak up." Mrs. Rogers said, a hand behind her ear.

"Howard," Tony repeated, loud enough for the two to hear. Steve gasped, looking at his beat-up boyfriend in shock.

"Howard? Your father did this?" He asked, voice full of disgust. How on earth could a father do that to their child?

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this," Tony said, looking up at Steve with pleading eyes. "Can we just forget this for now and just have a good night? I really need a good night..."

"Not before you tell me why he did it," Steve said firmly, resisting the urge to pull his boyfriend in for a hug. His mother next to him nodded in agreement, and Tony knew they wouldn't let him move until he told them. So he just sighed, deciding the truth would be best.

"He doesn't like that I'm with a boy, okay?" He said, shrugging his shoulder. "He thinks it's weird, not human or something. He thinks it's-" he took a breath. "He thinks it's weak."

Steve knew what Howard had done to his friend, how he had made him believe that he could never, never show weakness. And he knew how hard Tony tried to obey, surrounding himself with walls to make himself look strong. Steve had managed to break through those walls, and Tony was able to open up with him. But he absolutely hated it to feel weak.

So Steve did what he knew was the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rocking him slightly.

"Tell you what," he said, planting a kiss in Tony's hair. "You pick out a movie while I get snacks, and then we'll have a lazy night here, on the couch, just watching TV and not thinking about this. How does that sound?"

Tony nodded against his chest, and he took a deep breath, pulling away from the warm hug. He gave his boyfriend a small smile.

"Sounds great," he said genuinely. He made his way over to the couch, as Steve and his mother went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"You really love him, don't you?" His mother asked. Even though it was more of a statement, Steve nodded nonetheless, a happy smile of his own on his lips.

"More than anything," he answered truthfully.

"More than me?!" His mother exclaimed, fake offended as she put a hand on her chest in disbelief. "And to think I just started to like him," she scoffed, earning a laugh from Steve.

They made the snacks ready and walked back to the living room where Tony was seated on the couch, a movie in his hands.

"Let's watch Sherlock," he said while handing Steve the DVD.

"Sounds good to me,"

\--

They had a great night. Just the two of them on the couch, watching TV where smart people solved smart mysteries.

They were halfway through the second episode when Tony felt his eyes getting heavy. He kept himself awake, but still snuggled further into Steve's side.

Halfway through the third episode, however, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He slowly let his eyes slip closed as his body relaxed against Steve's.

When the third episode was done, Steve decided to go make some coffee, just to stay awake. He was about to ask if Tony wanted some too when he saw the young man fast asleep at his side. He couldn't help but smile at seeing his boyfriend so content, so relaxed, so innocent. He looked years younger without the usual frown or stress on his face.

Steve turned off the TV and carefully lifted the sleeping man up, making sure not to wake him or touch any of his injuries. Tony's head rolled against his shoulder, and he softly pressed a kiss in his hair. He then carried him over to his room, carefully placing him on his bed. They'd already changed into sweatpants and a shirt, so he didn't have to wake him up to change.

He slid under the covers beside him, but still a respectable distance away to not make Tony uncomfortable.

He was about to turn off the lights, when Tony groaned sleepily beside him, cracking an eye open.

"Hey, Tones," Steve said, running a hand through his brown hair. Tony mumbled something back, and Steve smiled before turning off the light. He lay down, and immediately Tony clung to his side, his face against Steve's shoulder. Steve happily draped an arm over Tony's back, holding him close.

Steve could vaguely make out a sleepy "G'night Stevie" from Tony, and he couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his lips. They were bound to have a conversation about the situation with Howard the next morning, they both knew that. But right now, they could just enjoy each other's presence, hold each other close. Right now, they could just relax.

"Goodnight, Tony," Steve whispered to the sleeping form beside him before he gave in and let sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how many stories I'm going to post here, I'll see how many of you like it. What would you guys like? I could also write an original story here, one that I haven't written for Wattpad before. I'm very sorry for errors in this book, I'm not English. I try my best, but sorry if I missed something!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are married and decide to adopt a kid. Only, Tony's scared. Scared he'll mess it up, scared he'll turn out like his father. And Steve can do nothing but try to comfort him.
> 
> However, when Tony finds a certain, special boy, he might change his mind.
> 
> Maybe he can be a dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who read, and a special thanks for everyone who left Kudos!
> 
> A nice, anti-angst superfamily chapter! Enjoy!

When Steve woke up, the bed beside him was empty. He quickly sat up straight, being greeted by an empty room. Steve frowned. Tony wasn't one to sleep long, but he'd always wait until Steve was up before leaving. He stood up, quickly changing into his normal clothes. He checked himself in the full-length mirror before walking out of the room. Not that Tony cared much if Steve looked presentable or not, but it made Steve feel a bit better.

He walked through the big house, their big house. He looked in a couple rooms, checked if the bathroom was occupied, but no Tony. He quickened his pace, remembering how he'd once found his lover having a panic attack somewhere in a corner after he'd found the bed empty. He had felt guilty for weeks for not noticing earlier.

Once he entered the kitchen, however, he saw Tony standing there, cooking some eggs and bacon, a frown on his face. All the anxiety fled Steve's body as he saw his lover standing there, completely fine. He walked up behind him, making sure to make a sound so he wouldn't startle him to death.

Tony felt gentle arms wrap around him from behind, and a smile formed on his face as he leaned into the touch. He lay his head back on Steve's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said, sounding tired. Steve frowned, gently turning Tony around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Tony sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said, not meeting Steve's eyes. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound fine," he said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Tony sighed again, a deeper sigh this time.

"I'm a little stressed, that's all." He answered running a hand over his face. Steve was confused for a second. Why would he be stressed? 

Then, he remembered something, and he couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh, Tony. I'm sorry, I forgot..." He said, shaking his head.

Tony finally looked up at him, a helpless look in his eyes. Steve's eyes softened as he ran a hand over the genius' cheek.

"What if I mess it up, Steve?" he said, insecurity evident in his voice. "What if I'm just not cut out for this, what if I end up being like-"

"Hey," Steve cut him off, his free hand moving to cup his other cheek, forcing the man to look in his eyes. "You're not going to be like Howard, okay? You're gonna be a great dad, I know it."

Tony didn't look convinced.

"But I haven't a clue how to handle a child, never mind our own!" he said in a small voice. Steve hated that voice, he felt his heart clench at the fear sounding through. He smiled reassuringly at his husband, not removing his hands as he moved his thumb to rub Tony's cheek.

"Hey, we talked about this. We both have some Daddy issues, but we can do this. Together, remember? We do everything together."

Tony nodded against his hands, closing his eyes and covering Steve's hands with his own.

"Now, how about finishing that breakfast? I'm starving." Steve said, winking. He earned a small chuckle, which he took as a victory. He planted a kiss on Tony's forehead before letting go to let him finish breakfast.

\--

The car slowly slid into the parking lot, which was almost completely empty. Steve felt excitement running through his body, knowing this day might change the rest of their life.

"You ready, Tones?" he asked. When he got no response, he looked over to the driver's seat. Tony sat there, clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles. "Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked carefully, covering one of Tony's hands with his own. Tony shook his head, looking at the building in front of them.

"I-I can't do this..." he stammered. "This- this was a mistake. We shouldn't have come here. Let's- let's just go back home, maybe come back later. Like, a few years. Or ten. Or-"

"Tony," Steve cut him off with a gentle voice. "Tony, look at me." Tony slowly turned his head to look at his husband. "You're going to do great, alright? I know it."

"But what if I don't?" Tony responded, shaking ever so slightly. "What if I turn out like- like him."

It broke Steve's heart that his husband and best friend couldn't even say his own father's name. He gave him a smile, one that always had Tony relax a bit more. Steve carefully took Tony's hands off the wheel, taking them in his own, his smile never fading.

"We're going to walk in there, alright? We're going to walk in there, and we're going to look at the kids who want parents, need parents, and maybe, one of them will be ours, okay? And then he or she is going to be just for us, and we're going to love them with all our heart, understood?"

Tony nodded, looking back at the adoption center in front of them.

"Okay. Now I want you to take a deep breath- Just like that. Very good. Now, let's go get ourselves a baby."

Tony chuckled.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that one day," he said, a smile forming on his lips. Steve couldn't stop his own as his lips twitched up. "I mean, it does sound kinda weird."

Together, they got out of the car, walking inside. Steve squeezed Tony's hand as they made their way through the hallways.

Sooner than Tony actually wanted, they were walking towards the main room with the kids. He vaguely heard Steve saying they wanted a young child, but his attention was focused on the door in front of them, the one where he knew the kids were playing, sleeping, or whatever those kids did. Steve nudged his shoulder squeezing his hand again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he said. "You're gonna love them, I know it." 

Tony looked at him.

"How are you not nervous?" he asked, looking in his lover's puppy-eyes. Steve chuckled.

"Oh I'm nervous, alright." he laughed. "But I know that, if there's a kid in there for us, we're going to love them. I just know it."

"Feel it in your belly?" Tony asked dryly. Steve chuckled, shaking his head. He gave Tony's hand a final squeeze, before nodding to a woman who opened the door for them. They took a deep breath and walked inside.

Inside, it was like a madhouse. Kids were everywhere, sleeping, playing, drooling- name it. Tony felt the urge to turn around and run away, but the feeling of his husband by his side calmed him down enough to keep walking.

They had both seen much. A lot of traumatizing things. But they'd always had some sort of a clue what to do, or someone giving them orders. They'd always had some sort of control over the situation.

But kids, well, they were something else.

They walked around for a couple minutes, talking to a couple 5 or 6-year-old kids. They sat next to some pre-teens and cuddled with a couple babies. But none of them really clicked.

Tony was watching Steve cuddle with a toddler, a small smile on his lips. Steve really looked like a good father, he had to admit. It looked incredibly cute, too.

Suddenly, he heard a kid cry next to him in one of the beds. He looked around for someone to call, but there was no one around except Steve, who was occupied by a laughing baby in his arms.

Tony sighed. This was a bad idea, but it was the only one he had. What could go wrong, right?

He slowly walked over to the bed where the crying kid lay. 

"Shh, don't cry," Tony said awkwardly. How had Steve done this?

The kid fell silent, apart from small sobs that shook his entire frame. The boy looked up, his watery eyes meeting Tony's. He kept looking at him, mesmerized by what he saw. Tony smiled.

"Hey, kid," he said, crouching down next to the small bed. The boy's wide, brown eyes followed him, his little body still shaking with sobs. "Had a bad dream there?" Tony asked the little kid. "Yeah, I know about those. Sucks, doesn't it?" he chuckled bitterly. 

The little boy just kept looking at him. Tony felt like his eyes were drawn to the little kid's equally brown eyes. They looked like they understood him, even though he wasn't able to say anything in return. Tony stood up again, ready to walk back to Steve. But as soon as he turned around, the kid started to cry again, sobbing uncontrollably. Tony quickly turned back around, shushing the kid again.

"Shh, please, stop crying..." he said desperately. "Please, I don't like it if people cry... I have no clue how to do this. So please, stop crying?" Tony tried, having absolutely no clue how to do this.

To his surprise, and delight, the boy fell silent again, still sobbing slightly. Little hands reached up, watery eyes staring up at him in desperation.

Afraid the kid would cry again, Tony picked the boy up, keeping him an arm's length away from him. The boy's little hands still reached for him, his lip quivering. His eyes were full of tears about to fall, and Tony still had no idea what to do. So he just looked at the kid he was holding as if he was honestly expecting the baby to feel better by himself.

Of course, that didn't happen.

The boy started to cry again, his hands still reaching for Tony, his legs kicking slightly. His fingers were trying to grasp something as if he wanted to pull himself in. So Tony pulled him closer a bit.

The little boy immediately clasped his collar tightly, as if his life depended on it. He buried his little head in Tony's neck, still crying. Tony was surprised with the action, and he looked over at Steve to see how he did it. He placed his arm under the boy to keep him from falling, as the other held the boy's brown curls. The boy clasped his collar even tighter, if that was even possible, as he kept his face in Tony's neck.

Tony started rocking him slightly, softly talking to him. It wasn't anything interesting; just some ideas Tony had for some inventions he wanted to make in his workshop. But the seemed to calm down at his voice, feeling the vibration of Tony's voice in his entire little body. Once he was calmed down enough, he pushed his small head up from Tony's neck to study the man's face. 

His big, brown eyes were looking in Tony's, his mouth open, and Tony felt a warm feeling creep up in his chest as he looked back. The kid's little hands came up to touch Tony's face, his hands gently touching Tony's facial hair. Tony chuckled, and a wide grin showed up on the kid's face as he, again, felt it vibrating through his entire little frame. The little boy cooed out a squeaking sound, one that made Tony laugh again. He was delighted to hear the boy laughing too, his whole face breaking into a wide grin, his eyes filling with pure delight. He clapped his little hands together as the vibration of Tony's laugh massaged his body.

Steve looked up from where he was holding the little girl, expecting to see Tony standing there. But his husband was gone. He panicked for a moment before he heard a baby's happy squeal above all the noise in the room. He turned his head to the source of the sound, and his eyes widened at the sight. Tony was holding a little boy, laughing at the child's behavior. The little, adorable child was clapping his hands, his toothless mouth formed in a wide grin as he made delighted, squeaking sounds. Steve carefully put the little girl back in her crib and slowly made his way over to Tony and his new little friend. 

The kid had stopped clapping, instead looking at Tony's chest with wide eyes, his little mouth hanging open. He put a finger in his mouth, his other hand reaching for Tony's arc reactor. He was mesmerized by the blue light coming from the small circle, and he carefully put his small hand on it. And off it. And on it. And off it. And back on.

Steve lay a hand on Tony's shoulder, looking at the adorable boy playing with the reactor. Tony looked up at him, eyes just as big as the baby's.

"I want him."

That was all he had to say.

That day, they came home with a warm feeling, a whole lot of baby clothes, and an adorable Peter in their arms.

\--


	4. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is being bullied in school because of his two dads. This time, he steps up to hold his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by fanart one day, so I made this one-shot! This could be a continuation of the last chapter, but it doesn't really have to be. Please comment your thoughts on the chapter!
> 
> And again, this work was originally posted on Wattpad, @MarvelBishes. Please follow our account for more one-shots!

Peter was sick of this.

Every day, Flash would pick on him. And the little 10-year-old could handle that, it was merely name-calling anyway. But the bully crossed the line once he started pulling in his family.

"Like, who has two dads?!" Flash laughed, his friends behind him joining in. They were outside the school, so there were no teachers around. Ned had already been picked up by his mom, but Peter had to wait a bit longer for his dad to arrive.

"I do," Peter responded, making his smaller body look as big as it could, his voice (hopefully) just as confident as his Daddy's was whenever he talked to the press.

Flash laughed again, walking in closer and forcing Peter to take a few steps back.

"That's not normal, Peter." he spat the name out as if it was poison. "That means you're a freak."

Peter didn't wince. He had heard it before, and he knew it wasn't true. Was it?

"I'm not a freak," Peter shot back, but his voice didn't sound as convincing as he wanted to. Flash laughed again, walking closer in big steps. His legs were longer than Peter's, so Peter had to take more steps causing him to trip and fall to the ground. He fell in the mud, ruining his jeans. Flash hovered above him, his smirk quite evil for an 11-year-old.

"Well, if you're not, then your dads are," he stated simply with a shrug, the smirk never leaving his face. "Men don't marry men, everyone knows that. That makes them stupid, and freaks."

His logic was very weird for an 11-year-old, Peter concluded.

"My dads aren't freaks," Peter said, trying to look as big as he could while laying in the mud. "They're superheroes," He puffed his small chest in pride. But it didn't give him the reaction he'd expected. He had expected Flash to be speechless, simply walking away and leave Peter alone for a while. Instead, he simply snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, well then they're the worst heroes ever," he said, rolling his eyes.

That was it.

No one, no one, talked about Peter's family like that. He grumbled, pushing himself off the ground, standing in front of Flash. The older boy wasn't that much taller than Peter, but he was bigger. Peter didn't let that intimidate him, however, as he now forced Flash back, his eyes burning with rage.

No one talked about his family like that.

\--

Tony hurried out of his car, ignoring the stares from parents still lingering around the school grounds. He didn't have time to deal with fans right now.

He quickly made his way through the hallways of the school, his eyes flickering nervously behind his sunglasses. He soon arrived at the principal's office, where he knew his son was right now.

He knocked on the door, immediately hearing a soft 'come in' from inside. He hurriedly opened the door, seeing the principal behind her desk, a boy covered in mud, someone unmistakably his dad sitting next to him, and his son sitting in another chair, looking down at his hands in his lap. He didn't look up when his dad came in, but Tony knew he was crying.

"Please, Mr. Stark, take a seat," The principal said, a kind but worried smile on her face, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Peter. Once Tony sat down, he asked;

"Someone care to explain why I was called out of a business meeting because my son has been in a fight?" He asked the principal, taking off his sunglasses to look her in the eye. The principal sighed, folding her hands on her desk and leaning slightly forward.

"I'm afraid Peter has indeed been in a fight," she said, looking at the young boy in concern. Peter still didn't look up, instead curling in on himself to make him look as small as possible. It made Tony's heart clench, and he looked up at the other, mud-covered boy with fire in his eyes. Said boy gulped and looked away, pressing himself against his father's side.

"He didn't tell me why, but he pushed Flash," she said, looking between both boys.

Tony sighed and crouched down in front of his son, taking his small hands in his own strong, scarred ones. He carefully placed a finger under Peter's chin, forcing his brown eyes to meet the same color.

"Pete, I need you to tell me what happened, okay?" He said softly, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. Peter shook his head.

"You'll get mad..." he whispered, new tears gathering in his eyes. Tony smiled softly, a reassuring smile he knew Peter could trust.

"Of course not," he said in a calm tone. "Tell me the truth, and I promise I won't get mad."

"Promise?" Peter sniffed.

"Promise."

Peter glanced around the room in doubt, feeling the presence of the other people in the room weighing him down. Tony quickly guided his eyes back to himself.

"Don't look around, look at me. What do you need to tell me?" He said in the same, soft tone. Peter sniffed again, and spoke in a soft voice, looking at his hands again.

"He- he made fun of you," he said, tears threatening to spill. "He called me a freak because I have two dads, and he- he said- he said..."

The young boy was unable to continue his sentence as sobs whacked his body, tears flowing down his face. Tony didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his son, the little boy burying his face in his father's neck. Tony spoke softly to him, encouraging him to continue, while his hand rubbed Peter's back. He waited patiently until the boy was calmed down enough to talk again, the little kid clinging to him, his little fists holding the collar of the suit he was still wearing.

"He said you were the worst superheroes ever..." he spoke softly. Tony sighed, his hand moving to cup the back of Peter's head. His hands played with Peter's curls while he rocked them both back and forth, knowing how it comforted Peter.

He pulled back, holding the sides of Peter's head in his hands, smiling softly at him. He wiped the tears from his son's face away with his thumbs, messing up his curls. He stood up, turning to face the principal.

"I think that's all the explanation you need, ma'am?" He said with a smile Peter recognized as a dangerous one. Apparently, the principal was smart enough to see that too, and quickly nodded, standing up to shake Tony's hand.

"Of course, Mr. Stark, thank you. Have a good day." She said with a little smile.

"Likewise,"

And with that, Tony scooped up his son in his arms, completely ignored the Thompsons, and walked out of the office, heading for his car. He placed Peter in the passenger seat ('Tony, that's dangerous! He could hit his head and die!' Whoops, sorry Steve) and sat down on the driver's side. He didn't start the car, however, instead turning to face his son.

"Peter, I need you to know that there will always be people like that. But answer me this, do you think of us that way?"

Peter looked at him, clearly shocked.

"No, of course not Daddy!" He exclaimed. His dad didn't think Peter didn't like him, did he? Tony just shot him a smile, hugging his boy close.

"Then that's all that matters, right?" He said against Peter's brown curls. "We only care about what you think, not some bully who just thinks he's bigger and better just because he's a bit taller, you understand?"

Peter nodded into his neck, and Tony smiled.

"And if that kid ever picks on you again, you can tell him that Iron Man will push him in the mud this time. And a lot harder, too." He added.

Peter giggled, and Tony ignored Steve's lecturing voice in his head ('Tony!'), as he hugged his boy close.

Gosh, he had a Superfamily.


End file.
